Emerald Strands
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: It was only her Emerald Strands that enticed him and made him feel the love that his heart had so fleetingly disregarded. When hearts sublime and take flight together all comes together and makes sense. Ike/Elincia oneshot. (Short but sweet)


Emerald Strands

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fire Emblem Path of Radiance characters, but I don't =(**

* * *

Elincia breathed in the brisk night air as she walked slowly from Crimea castle. The trees whispered all their secret words into the night as the wind coursed through the air. The night clouds moved, their light fluffy shapes passing over the moon before continuing on their incessant path.

She couldn't hardly believe what happened to her in this past year. Most of her royal family had been killed off, Crimea was liberated from Daein leadership, and now she was going to be the queen of Crimea. If this was a different situation Elincia wouldn't know what to think of it.

_It all passed by so quickly I could hardly comprehend it, _she thought, feeling so solemn. _Mother always told me to be brave and never shed a tear among people who will judge. However…I have been so strong that I can't barely hold it in for much longer. I haven't been able to grieve for my parents at all._

Elincia continued to walk on, the strands of grass rustling softly as she walked through them, the taller weedy fronds parting the way for her. The moon was a crescent, and very bright in the dark purple-black sky. Star glittered like winking eyes and clusters of them shined, as if trying to be as bright as the moon.

The trees soon parted and a breathtaking vista of the ocean was seen; the air had the salty tang Elincia remembered smelling on the ship voyage to Begnion. The moon hung almost perilously in the sky, as if it was ready to fall back down to the horizon again.

The wind came again, a whispery giggle, as it played with the strands of her emerald-colored hair before racing away again like an embarrassed child. Elincia sighed and then she felt her body tense up as a shuffling sound came into the serene silence.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" His voice queried and Elincia spun around to see Ike saunter over, eyes unblinkingly focused on her hazel-golden ones.

"What are you doing out here, my lord Ike?" Elincia asked back. "I thought you'd be among your mercenaries and celebrating our victory."

"I saw you walk out earlier and decided to see where you were going." Ike walked over closer until he was standing right beside her. "Besides, hearing drunk humor from Gatrie, Shinon, and Boyd got on my nerves."

"I just wanted to get away from it all, my lord. It was a bit too much for me; it still it to tell the honest truth."

"Elincia…will this truly be the last night we will be seeing each other?" Ike asked, his dusky blue eyes holding a deeper question inside them. Elincia felt longing course through her and she replied, "I know it won't be, Ike. We shall see each other again. I know this."

"Good." He went silent, but the moment that entered the air spoke of something else entirely.

"I just can't…believe it. I am soon to become the queen of Crimea. I still don't feel as though I am ready for this." Elincia looked off at the ocean, hearing so faintly, that it could be inaudible, the breaking of the ocean waves on the sandy shore. "I haven't received training for becoming a true royal. Honestly I am scared, Ike."

"But aren't you a royal of Crimea anyway?" Ike asked, confusion in his deep voice.

"It's not the same." Elincia shook her head slowly. "I wasn't raised alongside my mother and father when I was a child. I was raised in a secret villa where I learned skills regular people use. Riding horses, sewing, I even practiced sword work."

"So that's why you fight well on the battlefield," Ike remarked, a small smile on his masculine face.

"Stop it Ike! You're making me blush!" Elincia giggled, feeling her cheeks grow warm at his hidden praise.

"What, it's the truth." Ike came over closer still, looking deeply into her eyes. "Your skill kept you alive, Elincia. In more ways than one."

"No my lord. That is where you are mistaken. You have kept me alive. You and your mercenaries. I am so glad you are in my life, Ike," Elincia replied, a smile growing on her face. The two of them were quiet for a moment as they gazed off at the ocean together.

"My lord?" She inquired after a moment and Ike turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Please, become a noble alongside me." The words shot out of her lips before she could pull them back, startling her and him.

"Elincia." Ike ran a hand through his spiky hair, a pained tone in his voice. "I am sorry…but I can't become a noble. It would go against what I believe in...I am sorry"

"No I'm sorry, Ike. I didn't mean to…pressure you like that," Elincia replied, feeling a weight begin to descend over her heart.

"It's fine. You didn't know. I should have been the one who told you. But why is it that you want me to become a noble alongside you?" Ike replied, the heat of his body was close to Elincia's now.

Elincia suddenly felt her lips quaver and she grasped Ike fiercely into an embrace, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"Elincia?" Concern was evident in Ike's voice as his arms went around her, completing the embrace.

"You are the only source of strength that I have left, Ike. I have no one else in Crimea that is like you…I want you to stay with me. You have helped me when times were rough. I still have to pay you back for all those things you have done for me," She elaborated and then Ike knew.

"I would love to be with you, Elincia, but my mercenaries…" Ike trailed away, looking off at the ocean.

"I know. I am grateful that you will be staying the night with me though." Elincia looked up at him, his jaw was outlined in the moonlight and very gingerly she reached her hand up to trace it. Ike looked back down at her and pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes closing.

"Ike…you mean so much to me. I just can't watch you leave tomorrow and never come back," Elincia whispered and Ike drew his fingers down her cheek to cup it in his rough hand.

"I promise I will keep contact with you. No matter what happens," Ike replied and she pressed her lips to his, speaking words without saying them. Ike reciprocated the kiss, his hands running through Elincia's emerald strands softly and affectionately.

Once they drew back and opened their eyes Elincia saw a new purpose awaken and flare up in Ike's eyes. He leaned to kiss her once again and murmured, "I will think about it, Elincia. About becoming a noble alongside you."

"Ike…" Elincia suddenly felt happiness surge up in her as they kissed, sharing their secret lives with their lips.

"I realize now that I never want to let you go out of my sight. I would be so cruel and callous to do that when we have something special." Ike drew back, intense dusky blue eyes focused solely on her and nothing else. Elincia gripped him tighter, letting Ike's scent renew her heart and spirit.

"You are my shining rock, Ike. Something that I always want to cherish. These feelings inside me may be new but…I like you, a lot."

"I like you a lot as well, Elincia." Ike cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin before pulling her close for another kiss. Nothing could separate the couple from this very moment. Not even the two dark shapes of two drunken men who nudged each other and smiled knowingly, watching the new couple speak soft tones of love.

**A/N: Short and sweet. I hope you all enjoyed this :D Boyd and Gatrie were the drunken men in the ending.**


End file.
